Double Angels
by blackbeltgirl
Summary: 30 years after the manga .... Daisuke and Riku got marred and had twin boys who are about to trun 14yrs old. My friend and I wrote this .....R
1. prolouge

My friend I and I wrote this hope u like.

Discamer: I don't own DN Angle

Kosuke was off learning more about art sprits. Emiko was sitting on the couch. Riku went to wake up her sons for school. She walked into there room and looked at a bunkbed where two sleeping figures still in bed. Riku shook her head and smiles.

"Koji, Koichi wake up you are going to be late for school," said Riku to the two sleeping figures.

One of the figures shot strait up and yelled

"OH NO," Koji yelled and jumped out of bed and started to run around the room getting ready for school. Koji was like his mom full of energy and he was really focused on his school work. He has red hair and he is tall. The other figure just sat up and laid back down.

" Mom five more minutes PLEASE," begged Koichi. Koichi like his brother he had red hair and he was tall, but Koji was a little taller then him. Koichi was also a lot like his dad always running late. Koij look at his twin and just shook his head. Koji is the older of the two.

Riku looked at them and gave a small smile and told Koichi to get out of bed and get ready. Koichi just gave up and got out of bed slowly and started to get ready for school.

TBC...

Short I know we will try to make it longer next time

Hope u like it please review

thank you


	2. Chapter 1

Today was special for Koji and Koichi it was there 14th birthday. Koji and finished getting ready for school as he walked down stairs to eat when with jumped on his shoulder

" morning with" Koji said with a smile to the rabbit like animal

" Kyu" with replied happy When Koji got down stairs and said good morning to everyone there

then Koichi came down and also said good morning to everyone. They sat down and started eating when Daiskue came down the stairs said good morning to Emiko and gave Riku and kiss. Then he looked Koji and Koichi.

" good morning Koji and Koichi." said Daiskue

" morning dad" they said at the sometimes.

" Happy Birthday"Daiskue said with a smile. All Koji and Koichi could do was smile. Koji and Koichi finished there breakfast and said there good byes and left for school. Riku and Daiskue looked at each other and gave a small smile.

"Mom" Daiskue said

" yes Dai?" Emiko replied

" What's going to happen since the are both 14 who will change into Dark?" Daiskue asked

Emiko sighed " Dai to tell you the truth I really don't know this has never happened be for" said Emiko

" But I am sure it will turn out all right" Riku said with a smile. Daiskue just sighed and wondered how it would all turn out.

"Kashi get up you are going to be late for school." Risa called up stairs to wake up her son. Kashi finished getting ready for school and walked down stairs to get breakfast.

"Morning mom, dad" Kashi said. Risa just smiled. Kashi finished breakfast and ran out the door to go to school. Risa noticed that something was bothering her husband.

" Satoshi is something wrong?" Risa asked. ( yes Risa is marred to Satoshi don't kill me)

" Risa" said Satoshi

" yes" Risa replied

" Do you remember Krad?" Satoshi asked. Satoshi told Risa all about Krad after there son was born.

" yes I do" Risa said not liking where the conversion was going.

" He is back he posses Kashi" Satoshi told her.

Risa knew that Krad works against Dark

" That means that Kashi will have to work against Koji and Koichi." Risa said

" yes" said Satoshi. Both Risa and Satoshi this was going to be hard on Kashi because he concstered his coinsions his best friends.

Koji and Koichi were running to catch the train to school well racing was more like it. It was an old past time. These two were always competing for one thing or another. Wether it was the beautiful girl at school or the rabbit with's attention.

" I am going to get there first today" said the rebellious Koichi

" not if I have anything to say about it" response Koji.

Later at school everyone was staring blank faced at the teacher rambling on about something pointless. Art history ( boring!) Koichi was staring over at Emiko ( Emiko is the girl that Koji and Koichi both like) imaging them hand in hand gazing into each others eyes. The teacher Mr. Sahara asked Koichi a question

" when did the cultural reformation begin?"

" Koichi? Koichi" said Mr. Sahara. The class started laughing more than they spoken all class and Koichi started to turn a deep red.

" um...in 1462 Columbus sailed the ocean blue." replied Koichi embarst as ever

" Koichi what have we been talking about all class?" Mr. Sahara asked

"ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm...pudding." Koichi said

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... no" Mr. Sahara said

the bell rings break and everyone files out the door with one final assment from Mr. Sahara.

"Wow what were you thinking little brother, I knew you were a idiot, but that was even worse than usual." commented Koji. Koichi scowled

" well noone asked you, For your information I was daydreaming about Emiko" said Koichi

Later at the house before the boys got home:

Riku sat there thinking about tonight when both boys would encounter Dark for the first time in there lives. She was just about as proud as any mother could be. Emko was fishing setting up the training traps bonanza for the boys. As soon as they would walk in the door they would be bombarded by tricks and other things as a final test of their skills. It will be odd never before according to Emiko had the Niwa family had twin boys.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; DN Angle is not mine.

"Talking"

"**Talking**" Dark talking to Koji or Koichi

Koji and Koichi were running out of school along with everybody else today. Their mom has told them not to be late today because something special was going to happen and naturally they were excited. As they reached the house a sixth sense seemed to prickle at the back to Koji's neck.

"**Be watchful it warned.**"

At this Koji stopped for a few seconds. This allowed Koichi the victory in their little contest. Koichi opened the door to the house and for a second stood there looking shocked, and then was suddenly falling down a pit. As Koji entered the house he stepped over the hole. He went to the living room where he heard strange voices talking. They were talking about a Phantom Thief named Dark, and about how he was going to make an appearance tonight after more than 20 years of absence. As he moved to open the door that voice again

"**Watch Out**!"

He pulled back his hand and a split second later there were big heavy iron bars where his hand had been. A note was taped to the bars it said

"_I go where no one goes without me_" on the back was taped a key.

Koji repeated this several times under his breath and then he exclaimed

" The basement of course." said Koji

He opened up the basement door and went down cautiously down the stairs and was blown backward by nose makers and confetti. He then saw lone Koichi sitting in the corner. Emiko ran toward Koji and gave him a big hug for completing the tasks in one piece. Riku and Daiskue were up next. They gave one big soft hug. And unexpectedly from the darkness appeared Kosuke.

" grandpa" exclaimed Koji " you're back" and then proceeded to give Kosuke a bear hug.

Koji ran over to Koichi who was looking very sullen. Koichi said

" well big bro' looks like you've won again"

"Oh come on it's not all bad. If I hadn't have slowed down we would both have been here" Koji said in a cheerful voice.

"Well, I suppose you're right said Koichi. Give me a hand up." Koji was sitting there starting to feel hot all of the sudden. He then asked Koichi

" is it getting hot in here or is it just me?"

"No" responded Koichi " I'm feeling a bit hot too."

Just then Koji felt like he were on fire then all of a sudden cooled down to normal.

"**Hi there, my name's Dark. Sorry we haven't met before,"**

Koji immediately fell down to the floor in a panic, and passed out. Moments later Koichi felt the same thing and a voice said

"**Hello I'm Dark. Never Forget that.**"

Koichi then said

" Oh this is sooo cool a talking voice in my head"

"**No, NO, not cool"** reasoned Dark.

Koji was awoken by the voice who called himself Dark. Dark startled Koji saying

"**Hey there sleepy head. It's time to wakey wakey."**dark said

" AHHHHHHH" Screamed a shocked Koji. " GET OUT OF MY HEAD"

" **Sorry kid but I'm here to stay." **said Dark

" OK then, why are you here?" asked Koji

"**Haven't you heard of me. I'm The Great Phantom Thief Dark. A legend in many eyes." said Dark.**

" NO, NO, NO, You can't be I's not possible." said Koji

" **OH, but it is kid and I'm going to have a bit of fun while I'm here!" said Dark.**

(Koichi POV )

"So you're the Phantom Thief Dark and you're going to take over my body from time to time to steal art, cool" said Koichi

" Koji, Koichi come here please" said Riku. "I've sent out a warning note saying that you are going to steal the Light of Elenthia. Now I know how hard it will be for you two to work together but please try We are all depending on you. You've got half an hour to get ready now go"

note: Dark inside Koichi is dark and sullen. Koji Dark is funny and a little perverted and permanently happy.

thank your to those who reviewed

Midterms are coming up at school so it might be a while before we update again.

Pleas review.


	4. sorry

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My friend and I are having writer block and school just keeps getting in the way. We could use some suggestions one what to do as so as we figurer out what to write we will update


	5. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait. We had midterms then school just kept getting in the way. We will try and update faster.

Disclamer: I don't own D N Angle TTTT

"text" taking

'text' thinking

"**text"** dark talking

"OK Koichi you know what you are doing right?" asked Koji. "Ya, ya, I know I have had the same training as you," replied Koichi.

"You may have the same training but you are still a klutz," said Koji with a grin on his face. Koichi was just plan mad at his brother now.

"**You know, he's got a point. You are a klutz**," said Dark.

"Dark not you too, Why is everyone working against me?" yelled Koichi.

Koichi just sat on the ground sulking.

"Koichi, stop sulking and get going" yelled Koji.

'I will show them that I am not a klutz, I will show them by getting The Light of Elentina' thought Koichi. Koichi stood up with a determined look on his face. As Koichi ran off Koji just stood there shaking his head.

"Hey, Dark," asked Koji.

"**Yes Koji**?" replied Dark.

"Do you really think that he will be all right?" Koji asked.

"**I really don't know**," replied Dark.

Koji just looked in the direction that his brother had run off in. Koji was worried about his brother because he was a major klutz.

Koichi was running down a hallway thinking that he was going to show his brother that he was not a klutz. When he reached the end of the hallway he peaked around the corner to make sure that no one was there. Then he took of running again. When he reached the end of that hallway Koichi asked Dark, "Which way do I go now?"

Dark just sighed. "**We go left next**," said Dark.

"Thanks, Dark" said Koichi

As Koichi ran he got closer to The Light of Elethina.

Koji was pacing back and forth wondering what was taking so long.

"**Koji, don't be such a worry wart**," said Dark.

"I know I just can't help it," replied Koji.

Koichi finally reached the room where The Light of Elethina was kept. He slowly walked toward the statue and started to unlock it. After he got it unlocked Koichi slowly reached for the statue. When the lights suddenly came on Koichi was supprised and Dark was just pissed.

"Detective, we got Dark," said an officer in to his radio.

'Oh no everyone is going to have my head' thought Koichi. Koji couldn't figure it out but something didn't feel right. Then he heard someone yell that they had caught Dark.

"That klutz" yelled Koji as he took off running. As Koji was running he was thinking of ways to kill his brother Dark was laughing. They reached the room that everyone was in. Koji kept in the shadows so that no one would see him. The detective was calling Dark stupid of being caught so easily. Koji was thinking the same thing. Just as the detective was about to say something the lights went out. The detective yelled for them to get the lights back on. While the officers were running around trying to get the lights back on. Koji grabbed the statue and told his brother to follow him. They both started running. The lights finally came back on the officers noticed that both The Light of Elethina and Dark were missing.

we are still in the process of writing the next chapter we will try and update soon

please reviwe.


	6. Chapter 4

**Luciver**: yes there are only ten magna so far.

"Text" talking

'Text' thinking

"**text**" Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angle

Koji and Koichi ran all the way home not saying anything. When they got to the house Koichi just wanted to run away. Koji pushed his brother into the house. They found everyone in the living room gathered around the T.V. Koji put the statue on the table and just stood there. Daisuke was the first to noticed that Koji and Koichi were back. He smiled at the both of them and gave them hugs and told them good job. Next came Riku; she gave her sons hugs and said that she what she was glad the they were both ok. Emiko stood up to go give the boys hugs. When the reporteron television spoke.  
" Detective, is it true that you almost captured Dark?" asked the reporter. Koichi felt like the world had just ended.  
" Yes, we had chaptered Dark but he got away in the end." replied the detective.  
" Well, there you have it folks Dark's reapearance was almost his last-" the reporter was cut off because Emiko had turned off the tv. She then looked at Koji and Koichi. Emiko looked like she was about to kill someone.  
"Who went to get The Light of Elenthia?" asked Emiko. Koji could tell that his brother was scared out of his mind. ( A/N who could blame him. Emiko can be scary when she wants to be) Koji was about to say that she was the one who went to go and get the statue. As Daisuke said, "it didn't matter who got it, all that mattered was that both boys got back safely." Emiko knew that Daisuke was right but she still wasn't happy about it. Before Emiko could start to question the boys again Riku said that it was time for bed. Koji and Koichi ran upstiars to get ready for bed.  
Koji and Koichi silentely got ready for bed. They then crawled into bed.  
"Hey, Koji!" said Koichi.  
"Yes, Koichi!" replied Koji.  
"Thanks for coming to get me."  
Koji just sighed, "Well, I couldn't leave you there could I."  
"No, you couldn't, but thanks anyway"  
"You're welcome." then they went to sleep.  
Meanwhile, downstairs Emiko was still downstairs as mad as ever. Both Daisuke and Riku were trying to calm her down but it wasn't going very well.  
"HOW COULD ONE OF THEM GET CAUGHT?" yelled Emiko.  
"Mom, please be quite; you will wake up the boys." said Daisuke  
"I really don't see what the problem is as long as they both made it home allright." said Riku  
"Ya, that's all that matters." said Daisuke "That's true but it is all over the news that Dark was almost chaptered." said Emiko  
"Mom, lighten up Satoshi almost caught me when I first started." said Daisuke  
"Yes, that's true but it wasn't all over the news." replied Emiko

"How about we wait a few days before we send the next warning note; let this blow over." said Daisuke.Emiko and Riku agreed and they finally went to bed.

Hope you guys like it. I will try to update really soon. I have most of the next chapter written I just have to type it. Please review see later


	7. Chapter 5

Hey guys updates might be slow for awhile cause we have OGT's next week.

Gundamknight thanks for reveiwing.

"Talk" talking

'talk' thinking

"**talk**" Dark talking

(talk) me randomly comenting

Disclamer: I don't own DN Angle TTTT

Satoshi just saw the news saying that Dark was almost captured. He smirked at the tv thinking that it must of been Koichi who went to get the light if elenthia caus only he could get caught like that cause the kid is a klutz. Just then Satoshi's cell phone rang.  
"Hello" said Satoshi  
"Commander?" replied the voice  
" Hello, detective"  
" I suppose you have seen the news by now ?˜  
" Yes, I have is there a reason you are calling so late. I hope that it is not to tell me something I all ready know"  
"No"  
"Well, what is it that it can't what until morning?"  
"Well... I really don't know how to say this"  
"Just say it. We don't have all night."  
" I saw two Darks" said the detective not wanting to piss his boss off any more than he all ready was.  
"Two Darks?"  
"Yes"  
"Detective, are you sure that you weren't seeing things?"  
" I am very sure that I wasn't seeing things"  
" Detective I am sure there is only one Dark"  
"Sorry for bothering you commander, goodbye"  
"Goodbye detective" When Satoshi hung up the phone he couldn't help but wonder if both Koji and Koichi could change into Dark. Satoshi decided that he was going to call Daisuke but then he noted the time. ( Daisuke and Satoshi had become good friends)  
˜I call him tomorrow' Satoshi went up to bed.

The next morning Riku went to Koji and Koichi's room  
"Koji, Koichi time to get up you are going to be late" said Riku  
" Mom, is grandma still mad about last night?" asked Koichi  
" What gave you the idea that she was mad?" asked Riku  
"Come on mom, we could here her yelling" said Koji  
"Oh wel,l you can relax she isn't mad any more your father managed to calm her down, now get ready for school." said Riku Koji and Koichi finished getting dressed and left for school. As Koji and Koichi got close to the gate of the school they saw there cousin Keshi standing there waiting for them.  
"Hey Keshi" yelled Koichi. Keshi smiled and waved at his loud cousin.  
"Hey Keshi. Koichi did you see the news about Phantom Thief Dark?" asked Koji  
" ya, we saw it" said Koji. They kept on talking as they walked in to the class room they noticed that all of the girls were in big groups talking. Keshi, Koji, and Koichi walked past the girl unnoticed. Emiko saw then and walked over. ( for those who don't remember Emiko is the girl that both Koji and Koichi like)  
" Morning" said Emiko  
"Good moring" said Koji with a small blush on his face.  
"Morning" said Keshi  
"G...Good...m...morning" Koichi finally stammered out while turning red as a tomato.  
" Hey Emiko, what's everyone talking about?" asked Koji  
"Oh, all the girls are exited about Dark." replied Emiko.  
They kept on talking until the teacher came in and told everyone to sit down.   
Mean while at home the phone rang Riku asked Daisuke to answer it because she was busy.  
"Hello" said Daisuke  
"Daisuke?" asked the voice  
"Yes" responded Daisuke  
" It's Satoshi." said Satoshi  
"What's up, Satoshi?" Daisuke asked as he walked into the other room  
"I need to know who turned into Dark last night." said Satoshi  
" Might I ask why" said Daisuke  
" Yes, well the detecive I put in charge of secrity last night said that he saw two Darks, so I was wondering who changed." said Satoshi  
"Oh, well both Koji and Koichi can change into Dark" said Daisuke.  
" That's a surprise" said Satoshi  
" Yes it was. Satoshi, is Krad coming back?" asked Daisuke.  
"Yes" answered Satoshi.  
" that means Keshi will have to work against Koji and Koichi" said Daisuke.  
"Once Keshi finds out things will get really hard" said Satoshi  
"yes They will" said Daisuke.  
"Well, I have to go" said Satoshi.  
"Bye" said Daisuke.  
"Bye" said Satoshi  
As both Daisuke and Satoshi hung up the phone they wondered what was going to happen.

hope you guys like it I will try to update soon. I end up writing faster then I can type it.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 6

I don't own DN Angle

"Text" talking

'text' thinking

"**text**" Dark talking

"Who was on the phone?" asked Riku.

"It was Satoshi" said Daisuke.

"Oh, what did Satoshi need?"  
"He wanted to know who changes into Dark?"

"Why"

"He said that the detective he put in charge of security last night said that he saw two Dark."

"Oh"

"I asked him about Krad"

"OK.."

"He said that Krad is back, so the boys are working against each other"

Riku had heard about Krad from Risa. Daisuke knew that Riku found out about Krad from Risa. He thought that she had a right to know what their sons where going to have to face.

Riku looked at Daisuke in disbelief. She didn't want to believe what Daisuke had just said.

Daisuke walked over to Riku and gave her a hug.

" I am sure it will be O.K. Riku. All three of them will be fine." Daisuke Reassured his scared wife.

The bell for lunch had just rang Koichi went running out of the classroom. Keshi knew that Koichi had a crush on Emiko. Keshi got up and ran after Koichi to see what was going on. Keshi finally caught up to Koichi

" Hey Koichi, what's wrong?" asked Keshi.

" I don't know why I ran; I just did" said Koichi.

" Is it because Koji can have a conversation with Emiko and you can't even mange to say two words with out looking like an idiot."

Koichi just stood there for a minute.

" Are you trying to help me or make me feel worse? But then again, maybe you are right." said Koichi

" We should go back before they wonder where we went" said Keshi.

Koichi walked a little way ahead of Keshi. Keshi felt weird all of the sudden. His whole body was hurting. Then, without thinking Keshi collapsed on the floor. Koichi heard a loud thud as Keshi hit the floor. Koichi slowly turned around and saw Keshi lying on the floor.

"Keshi!" yelled Koichi and ran to Keshi to see if he was okay. With a great degree of diffulclty Koichi took Keshi to the nurse. He thought that something was weird when both Koichi and Keshi didn't come back to class. Koichi was sitting in the nurse's office hoping Keshi would wake up before his dad got there. Satoshi was racing to the school. He nearly had a heart attack. Satoshi was praying to God that Keshi was okay and that Krad had not come out yet.

When Satoshi got to the school he ran to the nurse's office. When he opened the door he saw Keshi lying on the bed asleep and Koichi sitting in the chair on the verge of tears.

"Koichi?" said Satoshi

Koichi looked up to see who said his name.

"Uncle Satoshi!" said Koichi. Satoshi stepped into the room and closed the door. Koichi stood up and gave his uncle a hug and started crying. After a few minuets Koichi calmed down.

"Koichi. I need you to tell me exactly what happened" Satoshi said calmly. Koichi told him what happened. Satoshi just listened to Koichi. When Koichi was done explaining Satoshi looked at his son ' Krad, do you want to come out that bad?' Satoshi asked himself.

"Koichi, you need to go back to class, okay" Koichi nodded his head, saying that he understood. Just as Koichi was about to walk out of the room he turned and asked " Uncle Satoshi, is Keshi going to be ok?"

"Yes, I am sure that he will be fine" Koichi smiled.

" See you later, Uncle Satoshi" Koichi said as he left the room. Satoshi just watched as Koichi left to go back to class.

The rest of the day passed without much event. Koji couldn't figure out why his brother was so quiet.

" hey Koichi, what happened to you and Keshi before lunch?"  
" Keshi came after me to see why I ran out of class; we talked for a little while. And when we started to walk back to class he just collapsed. So I took him to the nurse and sat with him hoping that he would wake up, when Uncle Satoshi showed up to take him home." explained Koichi.

" Is he okay?"

" I don't know. Uncle Satoshi said that he would be"

" Well, if Uncle Satoshi said that he would be fine he will be, so stop blaming yourself"

When Keshi woke up he noticed that he was in his bedroom and not at school. Keshi looked around his room then he saw his dad sitting in a chair with his eyes closed. Keshi quietly got up and walked over to his dad. He shook him enough to wake him up.

"Keshi you're up!"

" ya dad, do you know what happened to me?"

Satoshi sighed he really didn't know how to explain this whole thing to his son.

" I will tell you later" after this was said Kashi's stomach growled.

" let's get some food ok?"  
"ya"

They walked to the kitchen to find Risa making dinner.

" look who's up; hungry?"

Kashi just shook his head.

Koichi was still worried about Kashi. He was so worried that he couldn't concentrate on his homework. Koji noticed that his brother was being a space case.  
" Earth to Koichi, hello" Koichi just went on staring into space. Koji shook his head.

" hey Koichi dinner's ready" Koichi went on ignoring his brother. " The house is on fire." Koichi just kept the blank look on his face. Koji was starting to get pissed at his brother; he wanted to know what was going on. " hey Koichi, Emiko is on the phone" Koichi's face lit up

"Really?"

" Ladies and gentlemen, he lives." Koichi looked at his brother with a very confused face.

" I have been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes"

"Oh" was all Koichi could say. Koji noticed the depressed look on his brother's face.

" you are still worried about Kashi?"

"ya"

" you said that Uncle Satoshi said he would be ok, right?"

" well then, he will be fine. And if you are so worried; call him" Koichi gave his brother a smile and started to walk toward the phone. When "Koji, Koichi, dinner's ready." Riku yelled

" I guess I'll have to call him after dinner"

Koji just shrugged his shoulders.

" hey koichi?"

"ya"

"Don't go all depressed on me again, it's just to scary." Koichi gave a small laugh

"Okay"


	9. Chapter 7

Sorry that I dropped off like that. School got in the way and I found out that I am moving soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angle or Digimon. I do won Eriko and Keshi

"Test" talking

'Test' thinking

"**Text" **Dark talking

After dinner Koji was sitting on the couch playing with Wiz. Daisuke, Emiko, and Kosuke were watching TV. Riku was washing the dishes. Koichi was finishing some homework. When Riku was finished with the dishes she came and sat down next to Daisuke.

"Hey mom" said Koichi

"yes Koichi" said Riku

"when do we have to steal next?" asked Koichi. Hoping that no one would remember how he got caught last time.

"I don't know that is a question for your father" said Riku

Koichi looked at Daisuke. Daisuke then looked at Emiko who shrug her shoulders.

"We don't know yet we tell you tomorrow, ok?" said Daisuke

"Ok" replied Koichi

Koji has heard what Koichi had asked.

'I wonder why he asked that?'

"**Maybe he wants to get captured again, I don't know" **said Dark

'geez Dark you scared me'

"**sorry"** Dark said sacstly

'I wonder if they will send both of us or just one of us'

"**probably only one of you will go" **

'What makes you say that'

"**they probably don't want someone finding out that there is two of me, but the more the merrier I say" **said Dark while laughing. Koji just sighed

' why did I get the weird Dark?'

"**Hey I am not weird, who said I was weird"** yelled Dark

'I said it and you are'

"**no I am not"**

'yes you are'

"**No I am not"**

'yes you are'

"**No I am not**

'yes you are'

"**No I am not"**

'yes you are'

"**No I am not"**

'yes you are'

"**No I am not"**

'yes you are'

"**No I am not"**

'yes you are'

"**No I am not"**

'yes you are'

"**No I am not"**

'yes you are'

"**No I am not"**

This went on for several minutes. Neither Koji or Dark were willing to give up. KOichi was going to put his homework away when he noticed that Koji was really quite.

"Hey Koji is something wrong?" asked Koichi

Koji didn't answer his brother because he was to buys arguing with Dark still. Koichi tapped his brother on the shoulder that got Koji's attention.

"What are you doing?" asked Koichi

"what do you mean 'what am I doing'?" asked Koji

"You are sitting here all quite" said Koichi

"what's wrong with that?"asked Koji

"nothing you were just acting like I was this afternoon" said Koichi

"oh, sorry I was talking to Dark" said Koji

"Well at lest Dark talks to you I think mine hates me" said Koichi

"I am sure that he doesn't hate you he probably isn't very social" said Koji

The rest of the night went on the same as it always did.

The next morning Koji raced down stairs to see if Daisuke was up

"hey Dad" said Koji

"yes Koji" said Daisuke

"When's our next mission going to be?" asked Koji

"I was going to tell you two this morning so you are ahead of me lets wait for your brother" said Daisuke

Koji sat down and started eating his eggs. By the time Koji was done eating he could hear his brother coming. Koichi looked like a mess. His hair was wild and crazy and he was still in his pajamas. Koichi looked so funny that Koji had a hard time to keep from laughing. In Koji's head Dark was laughing like a louintce.

"Koichi way aren't you dressed?" asked Riku

"I really don't want to go to school today mom" said Koichi

"Koichi go and get ready for school you don't look sick to me" said Daisuke

"fine" said Koichi who unwillingly tugged up back up the stairs. When he came back down he came back sown he was in his school uniform and his hair had been tamed. Koichi sat down and started eating when Daisuke started to tell them about their next mission.

"Now, your next mission is going to be tonight it's much more dangerous the last one." said Daisuke

Koji just stared at his father. Koichi has stopped eating and started to listen to what his father was saying.

"You will be stealing the statue of Fudo" said Daisuke

Koji looked terrified. Koichi saw the terrified look on his brothers face.

"Well what's so scary about it? It doesn't sound Scary" said Koji

"Are you nuts? They say that the statue of Fudo is cursed" said Koji

"How do you know so much about it?" asked Koichi

"Maybe if you pay attention in art history class you would learn something" replied Koji.

Koichi felt really stupid now.

"As I was saying the statue has a toxin inside of it that will send anyone into a coma if they inhale it, but if you are careful enough you should be able to avoid any comas, but you might feel a bit drowsy."said Daisuke

This didn't make Koji feel any better. Koichi just continued on eating his breakfast.

"Do you boys understand?" asked Daisuke

"hai" said Koji

Koichi just nodded and continued eating.

"It is time to go or you boys are going to be late" said Riku

Koji and Koichi ran out the door as fast as they could.

In art history class they had the news on because of the new artifact was being donated to the central art museum.

"The statue of Fudo is truly a great find. The statue is believed to be coursed. It was found in the southern region of the pacific ocean" said the news caster

The news caster kept going on about the statue. No one was really paying any attention to the TV Koji was talking to Eriko and Koichi and Keshi were talking.

"This just in a warning letter from Dark it says : tonight at nine I will steal the statue of Fudo." said the news caster.

All most all of the girls in the room squealed as loud as they could. Once the teacher finally got everyone to calm down the bell rang for class to end. Everyone got up and left for lunch. Koji, Koichi , and Keshi went and sat under a tree where they always sit.

"Keshi are you sure that your ok?" asked Koichi

"Yes my dad said that I was fine and I feel fine" said Keshi

After lunch they were sitting in history class. Koichi was staring at Eriko instead of paying attention to the teacher explain a project.

"You will be working in partners, You are allowed to pick your partner so come and tell me who you are working with" said the teacher

'I will ask Eriko to work with me' thought Koichi

"Pick your partner now" said the teacher

Eriko stood up and started to walk toward Koichi. Koichi couldn't help but stare at her. She was average higth, long blond hair, bright green eyes. As Eriko got closer Koichi was fight the urge to jump out of his seat. Eriko was a couple of steps away from his desk, but to Koichi's dismay she kept on walking. Eriko walked over to Koji's desk. Koichi was watching Eriko talk to Koji he noticed that she was blushing. Koichi turned around looking depressed.

"Hey Koichi, want to work with me on the project?" asked Keshi

"sure" Koichi said really depressed

"What's wrong?" asked Keshi

"Nothing" said Koichi

"come on I know you better then that, what's wrong?" said Keshi

Koichi turned and looked over at Eriko and Koji talking. Keshi looked and saw what Koichi was looking at.

"Oh" said Keshi

' I feel bad for Koichi but happy for Koji' thought Keshi

The rest of the day went on Koichi barely noticed it. Koji and Koichi reached the house. If Koji hadn't stopped Koichi he would have fell thought the trap door. They finally made it into the house.

'Why is he acting like this?' though Koji

"**I don't know "**said Dark

'I wasn't asking you'

"**excuse me"**

'You are weird'

"**No I am not"**

'here we go again'

" **you started it"**

'no I didn't'

"**yes you did"**

'no I didn't'

"**Yes you did"**

'no I didn't'

"**Yes you did"**

'no I didn't'

"**Yes you did"**

'no I didn't'

"**Yes you did**

'no I didn't'

"**Yes you did"**

'leave me alone'

"**no"**

'why?'

" **I won't leave you alone until you admit the I am not weird"**

Koji just sighed and ignored Dark.

Hope u like it. I don't know when I will be able to up date next cause I am moving. I will try to up date one more time.

Please Review


	10. Chapter 8

Sorry I have been gone so long I had to move across the country. So hope you guys like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angle.

"Text" speaking

'text' thinking

"**text**" Dark talking

"**_text"_** Krad talking

"Hey Koichi it's time to go" said Koji.

Koichi just still stared into space. Koji genital placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Koichi what's wrong?" asked Koji

"Nothing is wrong" said Koichi

"I know your lying, what's wrong?" said Koji

Koichi just got up and walked away with out telling his brother anything.

"**What's his problem?" **asked Dark

'I don't know, but I will find out' thought Koji

When Koichi and Koji reached the central are museum they could see the cops. They were hiding in the bushes.

"What are we going to do?" asked Koichi

Koji looked at his brother.

"You go around the back and I will be the one they see," said Koji

"Ok" said Koichi

Koichi changed into dark then took off running. Koji just watched his brother run off then changed into dark.

"**Your brother is weird" **said Dark

"You said it" replied Koji

"**Let's go wiz"** said Dark.

Wiz changed into Dark's wings and they started to fly toward the museum. Satoshi was checking the statue of Fudo. Little did he know that his son was hiding in the shadows watching him.

"Commandeer Dark is here." said a voice over the radio.

"Ok, I am coming." said Satoshi.

Satoshi left the room, leaving Keshi all alone with the situate of Fudo. A couple of minutes after Satoshi had left Koichi showed up.

'Where's Koji?' thought Koichi

"**Like I know"** said Dark

'Geez you don't have to get so mean'

"I** am not being mean" **said Dark

'I wonder who he is talking to?' thought Keshi.

Koichi and Dark were ageing about something when Koji arrived.

'Are they fighting?' asked Koji

'**Yep' **answered Dark

'You should stop them you know' said Koji

'**Ya but they are fun to watch'** said Dark

'Dark' whined Koji

'**Fine' **said Dark

"**You know if you keep that up the cops will defiantly catch us''** said Koji's Dark

"**You're late"** said Koichi's Dark

"**Well someone had to keep the cops busy"** said Koji's Dark.

'OH MY GOD THERE ARE TWO DARKS' Keshi screamed in his mind. Koichi grabbed the statute of Fudo. They were heading for the exit when they heard someone scream.

'What is going on?' asked Keshi

"**_Let me out''_** said a voice

'Who are you?' asked Keshi

"**_I am Krad now let me out"_** demanded Krad

Both Koji and Koichi spun around to see where the scream came from. While spinning the statute of Fudo flew out of Koichi's hands and hit the wall then shattered. For some reason Koji and Koichi switched places with Dark. Almost right after they switerd Koji and Koichi hit the floor.

"**Koji get up, Koji" **Dark called to his tamer franticly

'It's no use the statue's toxin has taken effect.' thought Dark

"**Koichi, Koichi wake up."** Koichi's Dark wasn't having any luck eather wakening his tamer. Keshi also hit the floor install. Satoshi ran back to the room where the statue is. He was not prepared for what he saw. When Satoshi finally got to the room he was shock to see his nephews and his son laying on the floor unconces.

"Keshi, Koji, Koichi" Yelled Satoshi.

All of the sudden the room lit up with a bright light. Once the light died down Satoshi saw Krad standing in the room. Dark took over Koji and Koichi's body.

"**What do you want Krad?"** asked Koichi's Dark

"**_Is that how you great a friend Dark? I am hurt"_** asked Krad

"**Don't act like were friends" **said Koji's Dark.

Krad couldn't believe his eyes there were two.

"**_HOW IN THE HELL ARE THERE TWO OF YOU"_** yelled Krad

Koji's Dark just shrugged his shoulders. Satoshi was a little shocked him self even though Daisuke had told him that both Koji and Koichi could change into dark. Satoshi quietly left the museum. Both darks and Krad could hear the cops coming. Koji's Dark looked at Koichi's Dark. They nodded at each other and took off running.

"**_You cowards come back here" _**yelled Krad.

Both Darks ignored Krad and kept on running. Krad chased after both Darks. Satoshi saw both Darks leave then he saw Krad going after them. Satoshi took out his cell phone and called Daisuke.

"Hello" said Daisuke

" Daisuke I think we have a problem." said Satoshi

"What's wrong Satoshi?" asked Daisuke

" the statue of Fudo got broken and Krad is back he took over Keshi's body" said Satoshi

"oh, no" said Daisuke

Satoshi noticed that the police were who went inside were coming out.

"Daisuke I have to go I will stop by later to tell you what happened" said Satoshi

"ok" said Daisuke

" **Is he still behind us?" **asked Koichi's Dark

" **I'm not looking" **said Koji's Dark.

Koji slowly opened his eyes and stood up as he looked around the room he saw Koichi, and Keshi laying on the floor. Koji ran to his brother's body .

"Koichi, Koichi wake up" yelled Koji despetly trying to wake up his brother. After a few minutes of calling and shaking Koichi finally woke up.

"Koji?" asked Koichi

"Ya, are you ok?" asked Koji

" Ya but where are we?" asked Koichi

" I don't know" said Koji

After Koji answered the question they heard someone money. Koji turned to see that Keshi had woken up.

"where are we?" asked Keshi

"That's what we would like to know" answered Koichi

"Are you ok?" asked Koji

"Yes" answer Keshi.

"You are here to help" said a Voice.

"who's there?" asked Koji.

Sorry for taking so long. I was in the process of moving then school started and I got really busy. I have a lot written all I have to do is type it. Sorry about my spelling my computer and I are having arguments.


	11. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angle.

"Talking"

"Thinking"

"**Dark talking"**

Satoshi was standing outside the Niwa house.

"How am I going to explain this to them?" Satoshi asked himself.

After standing outside for two or three minutes Satoshi finally got the courage to knock on the door. He was suprised when Risa answered the door.

"Satoshi please tell me you have seen Keshi?" asked a very worried Risa.

Daisuke appeared behind Risa.

"I think that we better go in and talk" said Daisuke.

They went inside and sat on the couch. No one said anything.

"What's going on? Where are Keshi asked Risa."

"Keshi followed me to the museum" said Satoshi.

Risa looked shocked.

"The statue of Fudo got broken" said Satoshi.

Risa didn't like were the conversion was going.

"The statue has a toxin in it. the toxin makes anybody who inhales it fall into a coma" Said Satoshi.

Risa had a horrified look on her face.

Right after the boys got knocked out Krad and Dark took over the boys bodies and stated fighting finished Satoshi.

"What do you mean we are here to help?" asked Koji.

"You are here to help restore this world" said the voice.

"Restore the world?" said Keshi sounding very confused.

"Look out the window" said the voice

The boys looked out the nearest window and saw a vast desert.

"It's a desert" said Koichi.

"It is suppose to be a jungle" said the voice.

"How come it's a desert?" asked Keshi

"The magical stone the protected the jungle from the dessert has gone missing, so the desert took over" said the voice.

The boys didn't know how to react.

"How can we help?" asked Koichi

"You can retrieve the stone for me" said the voice.

"Why us?" asked Koji.

"I need you because I can't leave the temple" said the voice.

Koji turned and looked at his brother who shrugged his shoulders. Koji then looked at Keshi who nodded his head.  
Ok we will help you" said Koji.

"Good" said the voice.

A portal opened up right in front of the boys .

"The stone is in there somewhere, once you find the stone it will transport you back here, Good luck and be careful." Said the voice.

The three boys got up and walked into the portal. When they came out they noticed they were back home.

"So were do we start looking?" asked Koichi.

"I don't know" said Koji.

Right after Koji finished talking a spiky red haired boy ran by them.

"Hey Daisuke, wait up" yelled a young girl.

Daisuke turned to see who called his name. Then a girl about the age of Daisuke walked up to him. She had short red hair. Koji and Koichi couldn't believe there eyes. They were staring at a younger version of their parents. The younger Daisuke and Riku walked away talking.  
"Koji, did I just see Mom and Dad?" asked Koichi.

"Yep, unless we were both dreaming" replied Koji.

"You think they might know something about the stone?" asked Keshi.

"I have no clue" said Koji.

Still not to sure about what he had just seen.

"Come on. Let's follow them" said Koichi.

The boys secretly followed the younger version of their parents. The boys followed them all the way to the park. Daisuke and Riku sat down by the fountain and started drawing.

"Now what?" asked Keshi?

"Let's ask the genius who said to follow them" replied Koji.

Koichi just glared at his brother.

"How was I supposed to know where they were going" Koichi snapped back.

So what are we suppose to do now?" asked Keshi.

That's all for now there is plenty more on the way I've just been a little busy with school to type.


	12. Chapter 10

Declaimer: I don't own DN Angle.

"Text" talking

'Text' thinking

"**Text" Dark**

"**_Text" Krad_**

All of the boys were sitting in the bushes quietly trying to think of what to do. They saw Daisuke pick up a bright green rock.

"Hey guys, look," said Koichi. The boys look up to see the green stone.

"I think that is what we are looking for," said Koji.

"How do we get it?" asked Koichi.

"We could go asked theme for it." suggested Koji.

Both Darks were bending over painting

"I think we lost him," said Koji's Dark.

"We better go back to the house to see if there is away to get the boys back," said Koichi's Dark.

"I hope there is, I am starting to miss Koji," said Koji's Dark.

Koichi's Dark just rolled his eyes and they started running toward the Niwa house. Both Darks finally reached the house when everyone heard the door open and shut. Risa and Riku ran torward the door hopeing that it was the boys. Riku felt some relief seeing both Darks standing there.

"Is there any way to get the boys back?" asked Koji's Dark.

"We don't know," replied Riku.

Koji's Dark just stared at the floor with a sad look on his face.

"Why don't you come sit down and we'll talk," said Riku.

They all went back into the room with everyone else. After they made it into the room with everyone else Satioshi stood up.

What's he doing here?" asked Koichi's Dark

"Chill out I am only here to find out ehat happened to the boys," said Satoshi.

"Ya, right" said Koichi's Dark.

"Look, those boys are my nephews. I am aloud to see them," said Satoshi.

Koichi's Dark just glared at Satoshi.

"What happened to Krad?" asked Satoshi.

"We lost him just before coming here," said Koji's Dark.

Daisuke noticed that Koji's Dark was looking very depressed. Daisuke got up off the couch and walked over to Koji's Dark

"Come with me," whispered Daisuke.

Koji's Dark fallowed Daisuke out of the living room into Koji and Koichi's bed room.

What's wrong Dark? You look like the world has ended?" said Daisuke.

"Nothing is wrong," said Dark.

"Your lying," said Daisuke.

Dark just stared at the floor.

"You know you can't hide anything from me Dark," said Daisuke. Dark let out a sigh.

"I miss Koji," said Dark.

He looked at Daisuke. Daisuke just nodded telling him to keep going.

"I miss talking to him and the stupid arguments that we used to have. What if we can't get them back?" said Dark on the verge of tears.

"I don't know," said Daisuke.

Koji was felling the same way Dark was. That just made him more determined to get the stone and go home. The younger Daisuke and Riku got up it and looked like they were getting ready to go home.

"Hey, I think they are getting ready to leave," said Koichi.

â€œwhat gave you that clue genius," said Koji.

The boys stoped talking and looked back at the younger Daisuke and Riku that were standing there facing each other. The boys didn't really know how to react to what happened next. Before they relized it, the younger Daisuke and Riku started making out.


End file.
